


Yours

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: The Queen of Solaria [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this instead of studying, Jealousy, Morning Sex, Why can't I write 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Luna wonders if Farah is seeing Saul.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria
Series: The Queen of Solaria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177595
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Both of them are 18.

A ray of sunshine hit her face and she turned around, trying to go deeper inside the pillow just to realize her dream was over, the slumber gone. She could feel her roommate was awake, the ruffling of cloth giving her away.

"Are you sleeping with, Saul?"

"Morning to you too, Luna" said Farah, sitting on her bed, gazing across the duvet she found Luna, sitting crossed legged and way more composed than anyone should be that early. The princess stared at her frowning, Farah blinked a couple times and rested her head on her hands, trying to rub the sleep away. After a yawn she reached for her hair and noticed the length of it being standing in all sorts of directions, she was braiding it when Luna spoke again.

"Are you?" Farah stopped braiding.

"Jealous, Princess?" Luna was taken aback and stared out of the window, avoiding Farah's eyes. Walking to her bed Farah sat across from her, legs touching over the covers. Luna looked down at her hands and Farah smiled. "No" her eyes met with the light fairy's "You said you wanted to be exclusive and-" she was stopped by Luna's mouth, her hands pulling to her from her neck, Luna moved backwards and Farah fell on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She pulled away and sat on Luna's legs, Luna smiled at her and bit her lip, staring at Farah's eyes hooded by sleep. She caressed Farah's legs and the woman reached down to kiss her again, pressing Luna against her bed with renewed vigor.

"You don't like it when someone else looks at me, princess?" Farah left Luna's lips and began kissing down her neck. Luna's hand pressed her head against her and her legs traveled around Farah's waist.

"I do not, you are mine" Luna's voice left her mouth strangled and Farah bit her neck, going south until her arms collided against Luna's legs. She kissed the uncovered skin the ruffling of her shirt had freed at her lower belly, making Luna grip on her head harden. Going back up she put her arms on either side of Luna's head and stared at her, short dark hair all over the pillow.

"Yours"

Luna's smile made Farah's heart ache with love, the princess pushed upwards and caught her lips again, untangling her legs from her lover. Farah knew what that meant, she pushed away and sat next to Luna's legs, looking in the woman's eyes she stopped when her hands were on the seam of her shorts.

"Yes, please." She collapsed back on the bed and Farah smiled.

"So polite." She chuckled and took away the garments. She thought about teasing Luna for a while but decided against it noticing how her partner's eyes shone yellow. Reaching for the end of the bed she moved her arms behind Luna's legs and laid both hands over her stomach. Luna closed her eyes and smiled when feeling Farah's breath so close to her, the mind fairy kissed her inner thighs for a couple seconds, leaving a bruise, she soothed the skin and turned to her core, with a quick motion she pressed the flat of her tongue against Luna, making the princess hips shoot upwards, only that she was kept in place by Farah's hands on her stomach and hips. Farah chuckled at how sensitive Luna was, that made Luna let go a laugh and suddenly both of them were laughing, Farah rested the side of her head against Luna's tight and looked at her eyes lovingly, a smile plastered on her face. She got the same look in return and lowered her head again, this time finding the bundle of nerves and making Luna grasp onto the edge of the bed.

"Farah!" The mind fairy's eyes shone and a pillow made its way next to Luna, she grasped onto it and held it against her chest as Farah worked, she had to be quiet or they could wake up the other girls. A gasp escaped from Luna and she pressed her head against her pillow. Farah worked fast and steady building up Luna's orgasm as strong as she could having just woken up. Her hands shifted to where hips met legs and held on hard against Luna, she would most likely leave a little bruising but if the future Queen's moaning was giving her any clue she was good with that. Two strong thighs crushed her head and Farah smiled, giving the last strokes, making Luna arch out of bed and let go of a cry. Her body shook for what felt like hours but had only been a couple seconds, when she opened her eyes again Farah was resting her chin over her lower stomach, staring at her with a smile, tiredly she reached for a kiss, Farah finding her in the middle.

"Yours" she said and pecked her lips again. Luna smiled and fell back onto the bed, body aching.

"Give me a minute and I'll do you" she said looking at the roof.

"Don't worry, I have a lot of cleaning to do down here" with that she pressed herself back in between Luna's legs, lapping up all the juices left. Luna squirmed in bed and Farah smiled.

"Okay, time's up" said Luna no longer holding up, she pulled Farah up and pressed her against the bed.

"Of course, Princess"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed I wrote this. oh gods. First smut fic...


End file.
